As information technology, wireless communication technology, and household electrical appliances continue to develop, touch panels are widely applied to various types of electrical apparatus, such as mobile phone, notebooks, personal digital assistant (PDA) and plane computer, to take the place of traditional keyboards and mouse serving as the main input devices of the electrical apparatus.
A touch panels that has advantages of light weight, high sensitivity, high luminance, low power consumption, abrasion and impact resistance, need no calibration, and supporting multi-point control interaction has become an essential component of a small size display panel adopted by a portable electrical apparatus, such as a mobile phone, a notebook, a personal digital assistant, or a planet computer.
However, there are drawbacks and problems of process complexity and high cost in fabricating a capacitive touch sensor array as well as problems of low and uneven transmittance which may adversely affect the display performance and manipulation of the capacitive touch sensor.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved capacitive touch sensor structure and the applications thereof to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.